


Michele of Motunui

by Popprincess9728



Series: Yuri On Ice meets Disney [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popprincess9728/pseuds/Popprincess9728
Summary: Michele was the next chief of his village. He didn't want to stay and be chief, he wanted to go out and explore, sailing on the ocean. But he can't. He was stuck on the island with everyone else. When things start to go wrong, he doesn't have any other choice. Michele and Sara set off on an adventure to bring the demigod JJ to restore the heart of Te Fiti, and joined along the way by their friend Emil. What could possibly go wrong?





	Michele of Motunui

_ “In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever know. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti’s heart. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was JJ. But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. JJ tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Te Ka, a demon of earth and fire. JJ was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea. Where even now, 1000 years later, Te Ka and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart.”  _ Minako was holding up the tapestries of Te Ka and Tamatoa with a serious look while the children were huddled together getting scared. All but the two sitting in front of the group, the son and daughter of the chief, twins Michele and Sara. Sara, the youngest of the twins, had a face full of wonder and excited while her older brother just had a bored face, his cheek resting on his fist. _ “Hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish.  _ Grabbing a small bowl, Minako put it behind the new tapestry she was holding of the ocean and islands. Dumping the dark ink on the cloth, the paints on it started to disappear into the darkness. _ Draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death!”  _ Pulling the now stained tapestry down to show her face, she tried her best to keep a straight face as the other children huddled together behind the twin. One of them started to cry and the one next to him fainted causing a few giggles to escaped. _ “But one day, the heart will be found by someone who will journey beyond our reef, find JJ, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti’s heart and save us all.” _

 

“Boring…”

 

“But Mickey!”

 

“We’ve heard it lots before…”

 

Laughing, Minako went over to the two. “That’s our Michele. At least one of you is excited. That’s why Sara’s my favorite.”

 

“Whatever.” Crossing his arms, he smiled when he saw his father come in.

 

Leo sighed at the sight before him. He should have never let his mother be in charge of teaching the children of their history. “Thank you… mother. That will be enough for today.”

 

Turning, Sara got a huge grin on her face. Running over, she put her arms out. “Papa!”

 

Picking up both his kids, Leo smiled before turning back to the other children. “No one goes outside the reef. There is no darkness and there are no monsters.” Backing up, the chief bumped into one of the pillars holding up the structure, making the other tapestries hanging up around them, causing the room to turn dark. Seeing the children run around, screaming, he rubbed his temple.

 

“The legends are true you know. Someone will have to go.” Leaning against her son, Minako smiled a bit towards Michele who just gave her a confused face.

 

Giving his mother a look, Leo’s face had gone serious. He loved her to death but he didn’t need her to fill his children’s heads with this stuff. He needed them here where they would be safe. “Mother, Motunui is paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else?”

 

Looking around, Michele saw his sister was gone and decided to go look for her. Seeing her at the beach kicking around the sand, he ran over. “Sara! Stop running away.” Before he could go over to her and take her back to their father, his attention focused on something else.  _ The ocean.  _ His purple eyes sparkled as he walked over, trying to chase a seashell that washed up by his feet.

 

“Mickey!”

 

“Huh? Sara?” Hearing his sister’s distressed voice, he looked over. Looking to where she was pointing, he saw a baby sea turtle hiding from some birds that were trying to attack it. Getting an idea, he took a large leaf from the tree it was hiding under, using it as a shield so the baby turtle could crawl to the water.

 

“Go Mickey!”

 

“No! Shoo!” Fighting off some of the birds, he got nipped and bit at a few times. “Ow! Bad birds!” FInally getting the baby turtle there, he smiled as it swam away from them. “Bye bye…”

 

Running over, Sara hugged her brother from behind with a smile. “Good Mickey.” 

 

A gasp escaped both their lips at what they saw next. The water started to open up, showing sand and the shell that Michele was chasing only a few moments ago. A giggle came from Sara as she moved forward to grab it. “Come Mickey! Pretty!” 

 

Smiling some, he went out there and helped her pick up the shells she was having a hard time holding as the water moved back for them. He stopped in front of the water, watching the baby he just saved swim with its mother. 

 

The ocean started to raise up in front of them and turn into a beautiful young person. They looked like the people on their island, only their skin was a light blue like the water. The two watched as the person, half of their body still in half of the risen water smile down at them.

 

Reaching up to touch it, Sara laughed as the person touched fingers with her and made some water fall onto her head, getting her wet.

 

“Sara. No don’t.” Feeling the water on his head he looked up and saw him and his sister’s hair was done up in a swirl on their heads, making his make unamused face. Hearing his sister laugh, his cheeks turned pink. “Sara! Not funny!”

 

“Mickey looks silly!”

 

“So do you.”

 

Giving a silent giggle hand their hand, the person in the water motioned for their attention. Once they got it, they had a green stone float towards them. A small smile graced their face as they watched the young boy reach out and stuck his hand in the water, pulling out the stone.

 

Amazement was in his eyes as the stone glowed when he grabbed it. Pulling it out, he ran his over it and the markings carved in it.

 

“Michele! Sara!”

 

Hearing someone nearby, the person fixed their hair and went make into the water, putting the two on a small wooden plank, sending them into the shore just as their father ran onto the shore. 

 

Michele looked at the water as he stood, the stone no longer in his hand. Before he could go back and get it, someone had picked him up.

 

“Michele, Sara… you can’t just run off like that. Especially to the ocean. You two scared me.”

 

Sara pouted and pointed towards the water.

 

Michele, sad that his was upset, tried to argue it. “Fun, we want to go back.”

 

Sighing, Leo set them down. “I know. But you don’t go out there. It’s dangerous. Let’s get back to the village you two.” Walking with them, he looked down at his son. “You are the next great chief of our people Michele.”

 

“And you’ll do wondrous things, my little minnow.” Smiling, Guang picked up his son and rubbed their noses together, smiling when he laughed.

 

“Oh yes, but first, you must learn where you’re meant to be.”

 

Watching over his father’s shoulder, Michele smiled a bit sadly at his sister running around on the beach and spending time with their grandmother.


End file.
